


Safe & Sound

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [35]
Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Angst, Existential Crisis, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: The number on Ralph's wrist is red.He's wearing white.His time of eternal death has finally arrived.





	Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to make of this prompt, but I decided that I 'tell' and explain far too much in my AUs, so I tried to make this AU as self-explanatory as possible. It's sort of poetic because I've being playing DDLC on a new mod (actually the mod isn't new- just I had a different mod before it and I switched them) and there's no dialogue because I thought that it was more fitting without one.
> 
> This isn't as amazing as the oneshot from a few days ago (the one about the red bull), but it is certainly one of the best after that one ((but seriously this is one of my favourites, and no the red bull one isn't actually the best))
> 
> I did proofread it however, so hopefully there aren't as many typos as in some of the others that I didn't proofread!~

1.

That was the first thing that Ralph registered when he woke up. The number 1, blood red, bold and emblazoned on his wrist like a brand.

He had preferred the black of the marks before it.

Walking down the school corridors in white was unusual. He was so used to wearing the grey uniform of his fellow students. Sleeping in a private room was strange too. But the Final Resurrection could not be done in a dormitory. It was the most beautiful and sacred of all Resurrections.

The one which could tell him of his soulmate.

Despite paying close attention to the sweet angel's whisper in his ear, all he heard was the rush of wind and a faint melodic whistling, nothing that he could find within the school grounds. That probably meant that his saviour was far away, and that there was no hope for either of them now.

He didn't feel guilty. They just weren't meant to be. That's just how it was.

The final scar was on Ralph's chest, a diagonal mess of pale tissue streaking roughly over the surface of his skin as if it had been carved by a poorly sharpened stick. Final scars didn't have to be on the chest, but he supposed that it made sense that his was. To represent his broken heart.

Ralph didn't feel broken.

The stares from other students were filled with pity and a solemn sense of knowing accompanied by the occasional whisper from the less knowledgeable, those with numbers still in the thousands on their wrists. His white robe billowed out from behind him.

It was tacky and he wanted the uniform back. Then maybe he wouldn't be gawked at as much.

But to them, he was but a ghost. He had seen enough of the Damned in his lifetimes to know that.

And now it was finally time for the burning fire of agonising Resurrection to end. He was going to die forever, and he couldn't even bring himself to feel sorrow towards it.

Everyone in the dining hall stopped eating and stared openly at him as he walked through the doors. He glanced at the tall, old fashioned windows. It was raining outside. How typical of England. He hadn't returned to the place in so long, he had almost forgotten what rain sounded like. Almost.

The ocean of grey was overpowering. He didn't want to eat. He left.

The rain was so beautiful up close. He could feel the mud staining his robe, turning it into a beautiful shade of dark brown mixed with the muted grey of water stains and faint green of the occasional grass stain. Ralph wondered if the earth was trying to pull him through that robe and into its surface, so that he could become one with the beauty of the space around him.

Had this muddy, water-logged, overgrown field always been quite so captivating?

As the rain grew heavier still, Ralph revelled in the biting cold of the wind, glad to finally feel something other than the intense numbness caused by the acceptance of his inevitable death.

Fuck going to class today.

He was dead, so he wouldn't go to school anymore. He was going to stay there, in the rain, until that sweet angel took him away to who knows where and introduced him to true death.

Ralph lay down in the grass, dowsing his hair and the rest of his robe in mud. It felt incredible.

Hours passed by in minutes. The rain never ceased. Ralph gazed up at it with cerulean eyes wide open, not caring at all as the beautiful coolness hit his sclerae and turned them red.

Then something interrupted his reverie, pulling him roughly back into his fading life.

Someone was standing over him, blocking out the rain. That was strange. Why would a uniform-clad boy care about one of the Damned? Anyone his age would have died enough times to know that communicating with the Damned would cut his lifespan in half. It was virtually suicide.

But wait. This boy wasn't wearing a uniform either.

He was wearing a white robe with brown streaks, just like Ralph (but less dirty).

Ralph found that instead of looking into the rain he was lost in this other ghost's eyes, a deep emerald green more profound and wise than any of the Immortal. Dark, soaking wet clumps of hair dangled over his face, obscuring those eyes a little more with each gust of wind.

That robe suited him.

Without saying a word, he extended a hand to Ralph. He wanted to call it pale, but it was darker than his. The boy looked foreign. So he had come to this dump of a school trying to find his soulmate too.

Well they had both failed.

Ralph propped himself up on one arm, then grabbed the boy's hand with the other.

He pulled him to the ground in shock.

The pain searing through him was far more beautiful than anything the rain could throw at him, and all of a sudden nothing else mattered but seeing those green eyes again. The boy had known. He'd offered Ralph his hand like that because he knew that only another Damned could be his soulmate.

What a lucky guess.

The pain changed from red to white to everything before fading away entirely in a violent burst of colour, light, sound and a soft, melodic whistling which danced in time to the roaring of the wind.

The rain still fell, but he couldn't feel it anymore.

That boy was so warm.

He lifted himself from Ralph, taking deep breaths and swaying from side to side, little shivers running through his frail form.

Ralph took him in his arms and carefully brought both of them to their feet. As they rose, the corner of his sleeve fell backwards down his arm.

He stared at his wrist.

It was blank.

**Author's Note:**

> A small explanation since it wasn't very clear (for those who want it):
> 
> In this AU, only male/female soulmates are capable of having children. When a baby is born, it has a number on its wrist which represents the amount of days it has left to live. If they don't find their soulmate before the number reaches zero, they die forever. Every day at 11.59 pm everyone who hasn't found their soulmate dies. Their heart simply stops beating, but they are put into agony for several seconds as it does. They are then resurrected, which can be equally painful depending on the person. This happens until the Final Resurrection, when their number turns red at 1. Also, after each death another scar is left on their skin.
> 
> Lifespan is determined by the age of their soulmate and the last possible age they could be before meeting them accompanied by many other factors including the genetics of both soulmates and their soul composition. 'Finding' their soulmate occurs when they make skin-to-skin contact for the first time, which they will generally do upon seeing each other anyway. This makes both soulmates immortal.
> 
> Explanation over!~
> 
> I loved this prompt a lot, especially as I finally got to write my OTP Ralmon in a positive light! I've written Ralmon once before as the main ship of a oneshot (if you want to read it it's on my profile under the name 'Reminicising') and it was so much fun to do it again!
> 
> There's a lot I could do with this AU and I'd like to explore it further someday.
> 
> Prompt- Soulmate AU- everyone's life only lasts a day unless you find your soulmate, which grants you immortality.
> 
> I tweaked it a little because otherwise everyone would be a newborn baby and die instantly. That's why they get one day to live, then die, then live again another day.
> 
> Original Number- 266.


End file.
